tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The End of the Beginning Chapter 2: The Petropolis Hacker's Grand Scheme
Dudley: Well, that was a great lunch. Kat: It was, I just wonder what everyone else is eating... (Meanwhile in Mongolia) Xin: Well, this hoodie is concealing me, but it's kinda weird seeing a 46 year old man in a hoodie... Mercenary (on radio): Just stick with it, and you'll be fine. Your target is right up the street, he's wearing a petPod T-shirt, khaki jeans, baseball hat, and tennis shoes. Xin: Which way is he walking? Mercenary: Well, he's up in the crowd, don't you see that tall guy? Xin: Yes, but which one? There's two of them... Mercenary: The one in the green shirt. Xin: Alright, I'll just tail him. *Shoves through the crowd, following the man into an alley* Xin: Let's see...he's about to turn around, um...*runs up a flight of stairs and hides behind a barrel* Man: Strange, thought I heard foot steps...*continues walking* Xin: *Dives out from behind barrels* Well, that was close. *Continues chase* Mercenary: Xin, if you need help, tell me, and I'll signal the snipers I sent out behind your back to open fire. Xin: No, I do not need support. Mercenary: Well then, have it your way. Man: *Halts* I'll bet there's somebody behind me... Xin: *Jumps inside haystack* Man: *Turns around with a knife* I mean it! Whoever you are, mark my words, you will die! *Continues walking* Xin: *Hops out* Man, is this guy crazy? Mercenary: No, he just suspects someone's after him. Xin: Meh. *Follows him* Man: *Meets up with another man, and turns around* Xin: *Dives into a pickup truck, and watches from the bed, eavesdropping* Man: Hello, do you speak English? Criminal: 没有 (No) Man: 好了，你知道的计划，对 (Well, you know the plan.) Criminal: 其實，我不 (In fact, I do not) Man: 我們戰鬥的革命，你怎麼忘了(We are fighting the revolution, how can you forget?) Criminal: 好了,我们已经为一体,已被使用的话,和2,我们甚至还没有战斗 (We have as a whole, has been used, and we even did not fight.) Man: 什么 (What?) Criminal: 我想说的是，我们甚至没有开枪或实际攻击 (I want to say is, we did not even shoot the actual attack.) Man: 讲正确 (Speak properly!) Criminal: *sigh* 忘了它 (Forget it.) 来接我，当你准备罢工(To pick me up, when you are ready to strike) Man: 无论你说什么 (Whatever you say.) *Walks off* Xin: Well, that was strange. *Dives out of the bed, and continues to follow him* Man: I need to inform the others, I only have 15 minutes to warn them. *Picks up the pace* Xin: Man, he can walk. *Walks faster* Man: There he is. *Walks up to man, and turns around a meter away from the man* Xin: *Jumps into a tree* I think he saw me... Mercenary: Stay calm. If he sees you in the tree and comes towards it, kill him. If not, move to a better location. Xin: Okay then. Man: Meh. *Walks towards man* Xin: *Jumps out of tree, and quickly runs up to an empty trash can, and hides in it, eavesdropping* Man: Hello, you speak English, correct? Soldier: Yes. Man: Alright then, you know the revolution will start in 10 minutes, right? Soldier: Yes. Man: Well, the other leader of the revolution is in the gazebo in the fields back behind this building. Come on, we don't have much time, I'll clear the area of civilians. Soldier: Alright. Men, follow me, we will meet back here, and commence the attack in a few minutes. *the soldiers walk behind the building* Man: Alright, people, the revolution is about to start, I want everyone to evacuate. Xin: *Hops out of trash can* Need to make this fast. *Sneaks up on him* Man: Hurry, the battle is about to commence. Xin: *Readies homemade hidden blades* Man: Alright, you three kids, find shelter, escape, do whatever! Just get out of here! I can't just let you stay here and di- Xin: *Stabs him* Man: Gah! *Falls to the ground* Xin: *kneels to man* What is the point of this revolution? Man: This country's government doesn't allow con artists and other criminals to take over, but it let's criminal nay-sayers take over! Xin: You don't understand. I may be a criminal myself, but I don't try to overthrow my country's government! Man: Well, it's your loss. *Dies* Xin: Pacis non erit requies aegre insipiens. (With difficulty of Peace there shall be no rest for the fool.) (Back in Petropolis) Dudley: I wonder also, but this is no time to wonder. Kat: Fine. But don't come to me when you're wondering. *They leave the shop* Dudley: Where'd we park? Kat: We walked... Dudley: We did? Kat: Do you have short term memory loss? Dudley: I really don't know. Just be quiet, we need to get back to work. (At T.U.F.F.) Chief: *Walks inside* Hello Claire, where is everyone else? Claire: *Typing at a fast speed* They're still eating. Chief: Oh. Well, what are you researching? Claire: *In an excited tone* Cupcake pictures! Wanna see? Chief: No, I'll be in my office. *Hops over to his office* (Kitty walks inside) Claire: Hi Kitty! How was your lunch? Kittty: Great, but I wish I could've ate somewhere better... Claire: Where'd you eat at? Kitty: Our Old Hangout, but I wanted Meaty Moose, but it was too busy. Claire: *In a suprised tone* Whoa! Feline's Hangout is now a resturant?! Kitty: Uh, no, it's a great resturant, you should try it! Claire: I will for dinner, I guess. Ooh, nice cupcake! And it's a dessert served at Our Old Hangout, I want to try it even more now! Kitty: I'll be somewhere else now...*Walks off* (Sherry enters) Claire: Hi Sherry! Did you have a good lunch? Sherry: Yes, I ate In London. Claire: You went to London?! Sherry: No, it's a resturant, it has good food, see ya later. *Walks off* Claire: *Typing* Let's see...In London, here we go! *Clicks webpage* (Kat and Dudley walk in) Kat: No Dudley, I was the one who did that! Dudley: No, can't you rememeber? Agent Dominick was the one that arested him, man, you can't remember anything! Claire: Um...hi... Kat: Hi Claire. Dudley, where you there when it happened? Dudley: Actually, yes. Kat: Wow. Didn't know that. Anyway, let's get back to business. *They walk futher down the hall* Claire: Well, that was strange....*Continues scrolling* (Tabby walks in) Claire: Do I know you? Tabby: Yes, I'm Tabby Burke, remember? Claire: No. Are you that Norweigan exchange agent? Tabby: No. Just never mind. *Walks off* Claire: Shady guy...*Logs onto T.U.F.F.'s database* Let's see...*Typing* Tabby Burke. *Searches* Let's see...Hometown is Burntown, CA, resides in Petropolis, CA, residence is 130 Husky Lane, he's a Siberian Husky, born May 19th, 1990, criminal record involves him being a grafiti artist, commited grand larcency twice, former con artist, plaugerism, assault, attempted murder, illegal use of surgical tools, and *gasps* MURDER! Man, how did this guy even come anywhere near an agent? Chief must have been crazy that day... (Crazy walks in) Claire: Hi Crazy! How was your lunch? Crazy: Good. What are you doing? Claire: Surfing cupcakes! Crazy: Oh. Cool, I guess. I still have some sushi left over from 3 Days Ago. Hey, can you search something for me? Claire: Sure, what is it? Crazy: Media coverage of the Burntown Firestorm of 2011, I need to know this for my conference tomorrow. Claire: Sure. *Searches and clicks first website* Crazy: Thanks. Claire: When, where, and what is the conference about? Crazy: It's about firestorms. Claire: Oh. (Ralph walks in) Ralph: Hello Crazy, hello Claire. Claire: Hi Ralph! Crazy: Hi. Ralph: How's your day been? Crazy: Fine. You sound happy. Ralph: That's because I am. Crazy: Why? Ralph: I, uh...*Looks around* Found out that the, uhh....Men's-room Virus is infecting several computers, but I found a way to stop it. Crazy: Men's-room Virus? Never heard of it, is it even real? Ralph: Yes. Search it yourself. I'm gonna go watch TV. *Walks off* Crazy: Claire, can you search that? Claire: Sure. *Searches* It's not real. But there's a Ralph Virus, no joke. Crazy: *Laughs* Ironic. Claire: Want me to go on it's page? Crazy: *Laughing* Sure. Claire: *Goes on page* Well, it says that it's commencing Operation: Tab... Crazy: Can you cancel? Claire: No. *screen goes blank, along with the rest of TUFF's computers, with the virus downloading the contents of the Chief's computer* Chief: Ha, it's their loss, I transfered all the contents to Ralph's computer back at his house. *Download ends* Chief: Well, now that that's over, I'll make some coffee. *hops over to the coffee machine* Claire: *Turns computer back on* Well, that was strange. Crazy: Indeed it was. Claire: I hope it didn't delete our contents... *In an unknown loaction* ???: It's all mine now... Category:Fan fiction